


Will You Still Love Me?

by Trtltot



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Beastmaster - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hunter - Freeform, Pre-BfA, Prologue, blood elf, pre Battle for Azeroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trtltot/pseuds/Trtltot
Summary: A quick introduction of my main, Valesca, and her forbidden love for a certain king.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Will You Still Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I have not had the chance to play through BfA, yet and wrote this before it came out. If I turn out to be wrong on Anduin's age, please let me know so that I can make corrections. I hope you enjoy!

When I was ten, my people found me to be talented. I was a hunter, gifted in the bow and growing in skill with rifles. My first companion was a  Dragonhawk , which was the norm for those who felt the call of the hunt. When my talent was recognized they sent me into the world. I explored and tamed new pets. My journey seemed eventless and unimportant in the grand scale of things. And then it wasn’t.    
  
Then the Burning Crusade began. I was only eleven. Almost twelve. From then on, it was one fight after another. Blood and chaos. When the Legion was assumed defeated a new enemy rose up.    
  
The  Wrath of the Lich King was felt far and wide. I was almost thirteen then. The cold was so intense and the need to travel to such frozen lands was a pain. However, when all was said and done, my life, my travels, found that old stupor and blandness. In the beginning it was nice. To be able to relax to some degree and not be constantly fearing death. It took three years before that changed.    
  
Three years before The Shattering.  Cataclysm befell us.  Deathwing soared through the skies once more, burning all in his path. I was sixteen. I had never truly missed my childhood home until then... But the Horde called upon me once more. My people needed me. I was a Champion of the Horde. And so, my pets and I once again entered the fray. Once  Deathwing had been dealt with, I was given a brief rest before  Warchief Garrosh Hellscream summoned me once again.    
  
I had been tasked with travel, to discover the secrets of the  Mists of  Pandaria before the Alliance. I was seventeen. It was there that I found the most beautiful lands that I, to this day, have ever seen. But that's not all I found there. I found love. A love as forbidden as it could get for me.  Anduin Wrynn , prince of  Stormwind . We took him prisoner. It was in that time that I managed to speak with him. Always finding excuses to be near him. I was trusted by my people. I was a Champion. They had no reason to doubt me. But while getting to know him, I had fallen in love. I kept trying to tell myself that it  wasn’t  really love. Just an infatuation. The first human I had seen without needing to kill it. But that wasn't true. His personality, his mannerisms, his compassion. He wanted peace. So that we wouldn't have to fight anymore. And I agreed. However, I saw no way to attain such a peace...   
  
In the years that followed, dealing with the  Warlords of  Draenor and the  Legion again, we still found time for each other. My love was not one-sided. He would smuggle himself away from his castle in  Stormwind , and I would hide in the nearby mountains. We would spend evenings together and send letters when we couldn't see one another. It was hard at times. Traveling through portals to different realms and worlds. But my pets made some of the best messengers.    
  
It wasn't until recently that I truly feared for our relationship. I'm twenty now. And he's nineteen. He's a King, the leader of the Alliance. And I am still a Champion of the Horde. We have been on opposite sides of war since we met, but this is different. I love my people. I respect what we fight for. But I also love  Anduin , and I want the peace that he wants. I'm afraid. Truly. I feel that this  Battle for  Azeroth might be the fight to breaks us... This isn't what I want... I have to do something... But I don't know what...


End file.
